The black knight returns
by mj-a4evaxx
Summary: Ash is back... but will it be a happy ending! xxx
1. so it begins

This is my first Fanfic xx

**Bold writing means telepathic!**

I DONT OWN NIGHTWORLD BUT I WISH I DID *sigh* x

Chapter 1.

On a mound of earth, laying down looking up at the stars, the only things that have helped keep her cool during this tough time in her life.

Mary-Lynette only had one thing on her mind! She could not shake the name, could not forget the twisted smile when they first met, the ever changing coloured eyes, the hair that made this person look like a little kitten (but one you would be scared to pet!). The name seemed to shout itself out in her head as if she was calling to them personally, and deep down inside she hoped he could hear her!

But as per usual there was no answer (there never was!), so she closed her eyes and felt the wetness running slowly down cheek to the back of her neck. She refused to wipe them off as they were her personal shame of sending him away! 6 months had passed.

"**Why did I do it? He cared for me, loved me to be precise and i sent him away! now i dont know if he's coming back! If he does it probley wont be for me, it'll be for his sisters... bet he's flirting and chatting up other girls not giving me a second thought!" **

She knew she was tormenting herself with her own thoughts, but there was something about that boy that made her!

"**You really dont have a high opion of me then do you?" **

she heard the sweet tone of telepathy that made her think she had fallen asleep watching the stars.** "he wouldnt be here... he couldnt... too busy elsewhere!"**

"Thats where your wrong mare..." she shook her head in disbelief, even her imagination of his speaking voice sent shivers through her body "Open your eyes and look at me!"

"thats what my mind wants me to do so it can laugh at myself for the fact im turning delierious over a guy!"

"YOU'RE SO STUBBON MARY-LYNETTE!" then she felt the warm hands that supported her arms as they moved her head into his lap, the electricty radiating through her, the haze starting to cause confussion, as she felt her mind slipping further into madness. She smelt him in her mind. **"one look... this seems too much to handle!"**

She slowly started to open her eyes to see a figure holding her in the dark! She flew into his arms the thought of letting him go even if she was mad was enough to cause her heart to ache.

"Hey sweetheart, i'm home!"

Though broken sobs "ASH!" he lent down and kissed her sweetly.

Please review this is my first fanfic but i love their story too much xx

thanks much love

xxxx


	2. the house reunion

Hey thanks for your reviews hehe =)

Sorry its taken a while =S xx been a busy little vamp =)

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters or night world story =( * sigh *

**Bold writing means telepathic.**

Chapter 2

Crying hard into his shoulder, Mary-Lynette couldn't control her emotions! Nothing was spoken or thought. Ash sat with Mare in his lap, stroking her fine brown hair. She had started to control her crying to mere sobs and broken hiccups, it felt like an eternity of madness for Ash that he had caused her that much pain!

"Mare? Are you okay?"

"I... Tttthink s-o!"

"I've missed you soo much sweetheart and you're crying when I get home!"

"I... Cant... help... it..."

She couldn't control the shake in her voice or the sobs that broke from her body. She had missed him so much and now she was acting crazy when he came home!

"Mare... Let me walk you home!"

Without waiting for an answer, he lifted her into his arms and she hugged him round the back of the neck... The electric pulsing through her made her feel more at ease and the sobs began to completely stop. Unknown to her she had started playing with his hair, her fingers intertwining into the fine strands of his ash blonde hair. She rested her head onto his shoulder and took as deep intake of breathe through her nose so she could smell his fresh scent, woodland and honey, weird combination but when he slept outside he started to smell of the trees and plants around him.

"I missed you soo much mare!"

"You're early! Where's my dragon!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, **"I missed you too much!"**

He started to walk toward his aunts house instead of hers!

"Why are we here?"

"Oh Jade rang your mum and asked if you can stay here for the weekend, as apparently you have a science project to do together!"

"No we don't! She's not even in my classes!"

"Well your mum don't know that does she!" He gave her a devilish wink while he set her down on the porch of the big house.

Just as her feet hit the wood flooring, Rowan came running out the door!

"ASH YOUR HOME... HOW COMES EVERYONE ELSE KNEW BUT ME... I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME... I missed you!"

At the same time Rowan ran to her brother and hugged him tight while he still had his arm around Mary-Lynette's waist. He hugged her back and was welcomed home by everyone except Mark who was standing behind Jade with a face of thunder!

"Hey Mark! You okay?" Mare asked seeing his face, knowing he was worried about the effect Ash had had on her while he was away, **"always worried bout me that boy!" **Ash just chuckled silently but mare knew he was as his body was shaking with laughter.

"I'm fine Mare just wondered where you had got to, thought something bad had happened!" He eyed Ash up, implicating something bad had happened with him coming back!

There was an awkward silence while Ash and Mark seemed to square off about Mark's attitude. Finally Kestrel broke the silence "Well are we just going to stay out here and freeze or will we be able to go watch this freeking film tonight!"

The group started to laugh at her outburst, she had become obsessed with watching Bruce Willis films and made us watch a new one each night and we were on die hard 2! Great Mare thought to herself making sure she didn't relay it to Ash as he seemed to be too happy!

Mark walked over to his sister and looked at Ash to say he wanted a minute alone with her. Ash bent down and kissed mare gently on the forehead and stepped back into the house not taking his eyes off her. Mare had to take a moment to control her breathing and pulse, she thought her heart was about to jump right out of her chest and into Ash's arms itself.

"Mark are you sure your okay? You acting kind of weird?"

"I don't want him to hurt you, he left and didn't speak to you and you've let him back in as easy as that!"

"I asked him to leave Mark, he didn't want to I MADE him!"

"Not the point, you were devastated and me and the girls had to pick you up and shake you off every time something reminded you of him!"

"He's back Mark!"

"How long for... A few days, weeks, months?"

She started to wonder herself as she hadn't actually asked him.

"I don't know but I'm happy he is here so please be pleasant..." she started to walk towards her brother with a puppy eyed look "... for me!"

Mark couldn't resist his sister when she seemed genuinely happy her man had returned, but he couldn't stop worrying for how long!

Please review =) thanks very muchly xxxxx


	3. the accident ?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy... but you don't want to hear bout that... I don't own night world *sigh*.**

**Bold writing means telepathic.**

Chapter 3.

Waking in the morning, mare rushed around making herself look pretty, she would NEVER let Ash see her with bed head and no make-up!

Staying at his aunt's house under the same roof as him made her toss and turn in the night dreaming about him as per usual she couldn't sleep (well let's be honest she dreamt bout him every night he was away, but he was in the room next to hers.)

She had leant her ear against the wall to see if she could hear anything, she could hear his deep breathing which made her aware he was in a deep sleep (Ash's only type of sleep.) To satisfy herself she walked to his door as she was paranoid she was still dreaming he was home, she opened the door and crept into his room, the sight that awaited made her wish she wasn't dreaming.

Ash had been half covered in bed his torso on show to anyone who walked into the room, Mare eyed his toned torso lift and fall while he dreamt, she desperately wanted to be in his muscular arms and have him asleep next to her, but her brother made Ash swear not to share a room with her... but he didn't make her promise anything!

Mare had crept up to the side of the bed and not realised until she hit her shin on the bed frame.

"ow!"

"**Hurts don't it?"** Ash sounded sleepy, but when mare looked at him he had his eyes still closed so she thought she had just imagined it!

As not to disturb him she leant over and kissed his lips gently. **"Well if I'm dreaming I may as well!" **she thought to herself, as she started to creep out she heard a rustling of wind and turned to find the bed completely empty, shocked and worried she was dreaming she turned and walked into a wall of pure muscle!

"What the..." before she could finish the sentence and pair of soft and sensuous lips fell to hers and kissed her so passionately she tilted her head to check it was him!

"**Who else would it be sweetheart?"**

"**I thought you were a figment of my over-active imagination!"**

"**No I'd be a figment of your over-active reality babe!"**

In the little time of their mental exchange Mare felt her back hit the mattress of Ash's bed and him lay so carefully over her.

Mare shook her head as all the images from last night flowed into her mind, she felt her cheeks redden in response. She had her wish come true when she woke in Ash's arms.

She wasn't happy about what had woken her up thou, her brother was awake before she could sneak back to her room.

"Damn it!" She heard Ash stirring in bed which made her want to jump his bones again, she had been scared but he helped her.

"Mare?"

Dang Mark had found her bed unslept in **"Ash what are we going to do?"**

"**Eh? Oh tell him the truth!"**

"MARE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH HIM!"

"**He wants to kill you as it is!"**

"**Let him!"**

"**ASH!" **Mare didn't realise she had shouted that mentally and out loud.

The door flung open and Mark stood in the doorway looking redder then a beetroot! Ash was still casually laying in bed as Mark flew over and grabbed Ash by the throat, Mare walked out of the bathroom with a towel on as Rowan and Jade came running in behind her. "MARK!" every single girl in the room screamed as Jade and Rowan grabbed his arms and lifted him off Ash like he was a bug.

"I WILL KILL YOU REDFERN! SHE'S MY SISTER AND YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HER OR I'LL STAKE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP..."

The shouting continued as mark was dragged out of the room.

"Ash I'd better go see if he' ok!"

"Yeah go running to him!" Ash's tone was off which threw mare off, she couldn't understand it. Maybe he regretted their night of passion, Mare's eyes began to sting just like his words had done.

Mare ran out the room and into her own and got changed **"FINE!" **she mentally added but Ash never replied, she ran down the stairs while chucking her trainers on and crying. On the fourth step she lost her footing and stumbled down the stairs hitting her head hard in the edge of one of them, one voice shouted to her like they could feel her pain **"MARE!"**

the world went black.

Thanks for reading, any thoughts let me know.

Please review! =) xxx


	4. dun dun dun!

**Thanks for the reviews... you guys made me smile =). Wasn't going to update this quickly was gunna let it sink in!**

**Bold means telepathically! (long word for me!)**

**I don't own night world *SIGH***

Chapter 4.

"**MARE!" **Kestrel mentally shouted at her, she had rushed to Mare's side as her limp body landing at the bottom of the stairs.

Jade, Rowan and Mark came running into the house at Mare's scream. All stood at the bottom of the stairs not knowing how to act.

Mark lent down to his sister's side and felt for a pulse, "She is still breathing but her pulse is slow! What can we do?"

"I can feel her damage, broken ribs, fractured ankle and some internal bleeding. She isn't going to last!"

None of the small crowd at the bottom of the stairs had realised Ash had joined them, but they heard the pain in his voice that let them know what he said was true, Mark was more shocked then the girls but didn't argue with him.

"What can we do?" Mark knew he had to repeat his question as he could feel Jade tensing by his side like she was talking to the others mentally.

"Mark I know she had been undecided about this from the moment her and Ash found their connection but maybe..." Rowan had started but Mark knew where she was going with it.

"NO FREEKING WAY!"

"She wont survive a trip to the hospital!" Jade tried to offer her support and went to hug him but was pushed away, he stormed out the door.

"SHE IS A FREEKING FIGHTER! SHE'LL SURVIVE ANYTHING!"

Rowan, Jade and Kestrel all followed Mark out the door to try and make him see sense, leaving Ash and Mare's unmoving body alone.

"**MARE CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**

All she could see was black but could hear the voices of everyone she cared about arguing about her like she weren't there.

She tried to argue that she was fine and tried to move but her body felt like it had a dead weight attached to it and she felt she was getting pulled deeper into the darkness. It scared the crap out of her.

"**MARE CAN YOU HEAR ME!"**

She knew the voice, she knew she was angry at them, she knew he was the reason for the pain she could feel building in her chest, building up so much that she thought she was going to explode.

"**Mare please if you can hear me, help me out and answer me!"**

She refused to answer him he hurt her, made her feel unwanted and now caused her pain. No way was she going to help him!

"She wont answer telepathically, but I can feel her in there! It's like she choosing to ignore me!"

"Let me try!" **"Mare it's Rowan, if you can hear me please answer, we are all worried bout you, we need answers to some questions and it's important!"**

Mare tried to answer but even her mental voice sounded hoarse, she mentally coughed and both Ash and Rowan heard her.

"**Mare?"**

"**I'm... here... It...!"**

"**It what hun?"**

"**It... it... it... hurts... to …... think!"**

Mark had come back into the room and Ash filled him in to what Rowan was doing. "Mare stay with me!"

"She's in a lot of pain, her body is starting to slow down and will stop soon!"

"**Rowan... tell... Ash... I... H...h...hate...him!"**

"**Mare I'm sorry!" **Ash's mental voice had broken in as he heard her last statement! Was she really going to die just to hate him.

"**Ash... go..."**

Her mental voice started to trail off. Mark knew she was starting to die.

"ASH REFERN IF YOU LOVE HER DONT YOU DARE LET HER DIE!"

End of chapter.

Hey guys thanks for the nice reviews to get your name on the next chapter help me by giving me some cool ideas to move this story along, I can only think of one way this could result but I want to see if anyone else might have a better way so I can continue it on! Thanks guys =) xxxxx lots of love... peace out xxx


	5. the drama continues

Thanks guys for the reviews and as promised here are your names:

Anju Makaa

vamp4ever8

kinanbon x3

Sportyno1

But I must admit this chapter is dedicated to these two brill people:

bloodyXfangs for making me laugh

inquiete for the suggestion that I am now using! hehe =) (that was what road I was going to go down!)

I don't own night world

**Bold means telepathically!**

Chapter 5

"ASH REFERN IF YOU LOVE HER DONT YOU DARE LET HER DIE!" Mark was now screaming at the Redfern's.

Ash stood by Mare and gently kissed her forehead "but she doesn't want this Mark!"

"I DONT CARE WHAT SHE WANTS SHE CAN CHOOSE LIFE OR DEATH ANOTHER TIME...(tears streaming down his cheeks).. Please Ash I cant loose her and nor can you!"

"We all don't want to loose her Ash she is our blood sister and part of this family!" Rowan added.

"If you don't I will!" added Jade

"DONT YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HER... I'll do it!" Ash definitely had reservations about doing it as he knew how she would react to it!

"**Forgive me Mare... for everything I've done and everything I'm about to do!"**

"**Ash... don't..."**

Mary-lorgnette's mental voice was fading much quicker than Ash wanted it to, if it carried on she'd be dead soon.

To make her more comfortable, he scooped her into his arms and ran out the front door with her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ASH... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING MY SISTER!"

"somewhere she will want to go, I wont change her until we are there, I've had it all planned since day one!" And with that they had disappeared from sight!

End of chapter

Sorry its short kinda knackered but wanted you to stay interested I will update on the weekend when I have some free time yay! I'll make it up to you =) 2chappies! hehe


	6. the place x

Hey thanks for your reviews, I love the way some of you think xx hehe =)

Sorry its taken a while =S xx been a busy little vamp =)

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters or night world story =( * sigh *

**Bold writing means telepathic.**

Chapter 6.

Mary-Lynette could feel and hear the wind rushing past her, she could feel the toned chest and muscular arms that held her in place as he ran away with her. She wanted to move, wanted to jump out of his arms and run away herself for being so stupid.

She remembered why she was annoyed with the person carrying her although she could remember he was male, she couldn't remember his name or his face.

Within a few moments the wind had stopped, she felt the man's arms that were holding her change into a hard surface, some type of flooring, she was trying to mentally figure out where he had taken her. Her hands were laid down and she felt spiky grass around her.

Her mind started to piece together where she was, she was on her favourite hill. She could see it in her mind figuring out what time of day it was by the sounds of the birds and the heat coming from the sun. She imagined the sun high in a crystal blue sky with just wisps of clouds around, the birds high in the trees singing to each other, she could mentally picture the mother and baby birds she had seen here only a few days ago. She imagined watching them with fascination just as she had done the last time. The mother hunting food in close proximity as to be near her babies in case of trouble, the chicks chirping away telling their mother they are hungry. She could imagine the different shades of green the trees and grass were. She'd give anything just to open her eyes and see it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the same set of arms wrapped around her waist and hosted her to the sitting position putting her head on his shoulder.

"**Mare I know what has happened was because of me..." **His mental voice was laced with agony and regret, she was happy about that she wanted him to feel bad for what he had made her feel. **"I know you're going to hate me.. I cant loose you. I love you Mary-Lynette Carter! There I said it." **

She wanted to reply but she couldn't think of words, she could only think of images. She started to concentrate on the voice trying to remember his face, he was a blur in her mental world there was only one thing she could remember... Those ever changing eyes she loved so much!

She felt his breath against her neck, then something scraped against it, she couldn't work out what was happening until she felt them pierce her skin at the base of her neck where it met her shoulders.

Everything went black.

Hey I know it's short but it felt right to stop there on this chapter it was mainly to describe everything. Hope you enjoyed. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. I'm dead aint I!

Hey guys thanks for the reviews! =)

But this chapter is dedicated to **vamp4ever8** as they will be spending the rest of their holiday hunting down Ash Redfern with a steak! hehe =)

**Bold means telepathic!**

Disclaimer I don't own nightworld!

Chapter 7.

Mary-Lynette could feel her mental self waking back up. She could still only see black and was still unable to move her body and she ached!

Her head, back and heart all ached, but the weirdest thing was when she tried to hear her heartbeat... there wasn't one there. **I'm dead aren't I! **She asked herself.

She knew right then what had happened. The memories of the argument, the pain, the stairs and the last conversation she had. Before her mental brain would react, the world exploded into colour!

Mare could feel that she was no longer on the hill she loved so much, she was laying on something warm and fluffy, she could smell and hear things that were happening down below her. She concluded she was laying in a bed, in a house.

Then she heard voices and could distinguish whose was who. She heard Mark panicking about their parents, Jade reassuring him but sounding just as troubled, Rowan being motherly to them both, Kestrel being Kestrel, but the one voice she had wanted to hear she couldn't.

Mare attempted to move only to hear the door swing open, she turned her head slightly to see a dark figure standing in the doorway, they were starting to move closer. She could feel terror in her heart at that point she knew she was too weak to handle this.

She blacked out AGAIN!

"**Mare?"**

A/N: I know its short and I ended on another cliff hanger and you're all prob getting annoyed at me (hehe) but there is a reason the next chappie will be longer and I'll try updating Sunday if I can! **PLEASE REVIEW! **Any ideas please let me know and what you think might happen? Hehe guess and see if you're right and the next chapter will be dedicated to who ever id closest! hehe =)


	8. the black figure

Thanks for the reviews =) much love and appreciation and I did try to update this on Sunday but it wouldn't let me =( hehe.

Sorry **kinanbon x3 didn't** realise people were that interested in it =S This chappie is just for you.

**Bold means telepathic.**

Chapter 8.

KPOV (Kestrel)

"**Mare?"**

I started to shake Mary-Lynette's limp body trying to bring her out of the pain induced coma she was now entering.

At the same point of time Rowan, Mark and Jade burst through the door to see why I had run from our hunt for Ash and back to the house so quickly. It must have looked bad as Mark started to turn red.

"Mark she's coping badly to the transformation!"

Mark had stopped breathing as soon as I had said the words, Jade put a reassuring arm around his waist and tried to move him away from Mare but he just bat her hand away and leaned in towards me and whispered "She never wanted this I don't think, if only Ash would help, but we spoke to him he's being pigheaded as per usual." The tears had started to run down his cheeks, he as well as all of us knew that if Ash didn't support us Mare would never wake.

I couldn't understand how I could feel her trouble. It was as if Mare had mentally shook me when she was capable of thinking, I heard buzzing in my head like a million bees were trapped, I then heard her whole thought process when she realised she was dead. What was going on I thought Ash was meant to hear all that, NOT ME!

I tried to reach out to Ash again... **"STOP BEING SUCH AN IMMATURE CHILD ABOUT THIS... YOU LOVE HER... YOU REALLY WANT HER TO BE GONE FROM THIS EARTH FOREVER! ASH I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T HELP I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE I STAKE YOU MYSELF..." **No answer...I couldn't help but scream I could feel her pain starting to seep into my muscles, I ached where she ached, my vision started to blur, I started to see and feel what she felt. I knew I would hold out much longer. I used my energy on shouting at Ash, I was having a mental burnout. **"She loves you and I know you love her but if you don't help she will die and be gone forever, you chose to do this please we need you... more importantly your soulmate needs you!" **I couldn't shout at him anymore he was like a child if you told him off he would just laugh it off, so I had to try the softer approach he needs her just as much as she needs him right at this point and I knew that from feeling the strain between their relationship. Realisation hit me like I had just drove at 100mph into a wall... I could feel both of their pain not just Mare's! **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" **I couldn't help but shout it to them both, It was as if they had both pulled her into this. As if she was to help them both somehow, but how can I help an immature child and a comatose Mare. I could start to feel the bees swarming in my head again, the aches, the heartache... it had started to double up on me.

"I need to rest, please come and wake me in a few hours!" with that I left the room, I could feel the blank stares directed at me.

"**Kest are you okay?"**

"**I feel tired and stressed nothing to worry about Row I promise!"**

"**But Kest..."**

"Jade I said I was fine (

I snapped. I didn't mean to.. so I took a calming mental breath and carried on)** can you two please make sure you look after her, she is getting weaker by the minute."**

With that I shut my mind off to my sisters and walked to my room.

I started to look around my room... it was as if I never recognised it. I saw my bed, my walls, my picture... everything starting to fade from my vision, all I started to see was the black Mare could I understood it was her visions I was staring to see. I crashed at that precise moment.

**Hey guys hoped you like this I thought it wasn't a cliff hanger really the only thing you don't know is where Ash disappeared to. And atm I seriously don't have any proper ideas yet either but hey I'll flow with it (if anyone has any suggestions private message me and I'll pick one if it's better than mine but if I do then I will give that person credit!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3 xxxx**


	9. The doubt x

Thanks for the reviews =) much love and appreciation.

**Bold means telepathic.**

Chapter 9.

APOV (Ash)

She doesn't want me, she doesn't love me, she doesn't care for me like I do for her.

Her thoughts after that magical moment where enough to turn me against her. I love her but she doubts us! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THAT!

"**STOP BEING SUCH AN IMMATURE CHILD ABOUT THIS... YOU LOVE HER... YOU REALLY WANT HER TO BE GONE FROM THIS EARTH FOREVER! ASH I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T HELP I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE SURE I STAKE YOU MYSELF..."**

OW! my head barely secured to my body after the mental onslaught by Kestrel. Trying to recover I didn't know what too say to her, of course I love her that is why I've walked away again, its her who doesn't love me, she didn't want the transformation yet I still did it! So I'm making sure I'm not around when she wakes.

"**She loves you and I know you love her but if you don't help she will die and be gone forever, you chose to do this please we need you... more importantly your solemate needs you!"**

I know Kest is right Mare needs me as much as I need her right now she needs help through this then she can kill me when she is a member of the walking dead! And I know she will try her damned best to kill me, she never wanted this! I wanted this as soon as I accepted I loved her, I wanted to be with her for an eternity and more importantly I wanted her to be one of us so she could be at one with the night as she so desperately wanted when she watched the stars! (No matter how much she tried to hide her beautiful mind, I found different accesses through her mind that she would never be able to find!)

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" **I could feel Kestrel's mental abilities slipping. I don't know what I done but when I tried to transform Mare I thought about my sister and apparently now I can feel Kestrel's pain and Mare's all at the same time. Well if you haven't got a problem with one girl you have a problem with two!

I started to think about my time without Mare in my life before and when I went away! The daybreakers have even realised that I need her more than I let on, she's everything to me.

"**Ash, some-thing's wrong with Mare and Kestrel. Kest is passed out and Mare wont wake up!"**

Jade, always the little sweetheart, always worried about everyone else.

"**They need you here, please come home, we all need you here! Please!"**

I could hear the pain in her mental voice, could just imagine her little face with tears streaking her cheeks as mark put a comforting arm round her waist... I tried to shake the image that actually came to mind, instead of Jade and Mark it was me and Mare, my arms snaked around her waist whilst watching the stars and her eyes so full of love and wonder and fascination. I need to be with her, my heart ached at the thought of not being there.

With that I jumped up and ran to the house... I will be there for her... she can kill me later, I'll even hand her the stake to do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for the reviews and the adds to favs and all of that, I know this chappies a bit confusing but it will be explained soon I promise... I thought you better know what Ash is doing.<strong>

**So do what you guys do best and review your little hearts out let me know what you think truthfully.**

**THANKS AND MUCH LOVE 3 xx**


	10. The black sheep of the fam

Thanks for the reviews =) much love and appreciation.

**Bold means telepathic.**

Chapter 10.

Third person pov.

Mark had been sitting on the floor by the bed that Mare was laying in pretending he was asleep all so the girls would stop worrying bout him... He loved Jade more than anything but she worried so much.

He started to slowly open his eyes so he could try and talk to Mare. As he started to do so the door open, he opened his eyes to see Kestrel standing in the doorway with her eyes closed (She looked like she was sleep walking).

"Kestrel, what are you doing?"

No answer. Kestrel took one step into the room and slowly started to head towards Mary-Lynette, Mark started to realise something was wrong, she wasn't walking in her normal graceful way, she was walking like she was being controlled.

"**JADE!"**

At that precise moment Jade came bursting into the room, Mark's mental shout had woke her up, he sounded so panicked.

As Jade stepped into the room she saw Kestrel. Jade reached out to see if she was okay, but just as her hand hovered over Kestrel's arm, a telepathic shock was sent up Jade's arm into her whole body. Jade crumpled onto the floor before the blackness took over she shouted for her sister **"ROWAN HELP SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH KESTREL!"**, Kestrel had knocked Jade out so fast, it had happened in a matter of seconds that Mark never had time to react before Kestrel had walked up to him and knocked him out with a single blow to the face.

RPOV (Rowan)

What the hell was wrong with Jade she knew not to wake me unless important. I always woke like a bear with a sore head. I slowly stepped out of my bedroom, rubbing my eyes, about to launch into a torrent of abuse at Jade for waking her with information they already knew. They had check on Kest after she crashed to make sure she was okay but she was asleep when they walked into the room, they had changed her clothes for her pj's and left her to rest.

Jade was dead if it wasn't anything important!

As I slowly stepped into Ash's room where we had put Mary-Lynette and where I had heard Jade's mental shout, she knew something was wrong instantly! Jade was laying looking so peacefully on the floor and two feet from her was Mark with apparent bruising starting to show on his cheeks, what shock me more was the sight of Kestrel sitting on the edge of the bed casually watching Mary-Lynette's face.

"Kest... You okay?"

No reply. That was weird me and Kestrel have always been close, she talked to me bout everything and anything. Something was defiantly up.

"Hey how bout we go downstairs and I'll make us a nice drink and we can have a chat!"

I was trying to get through to her telepathically but I was unable to get inside her mind. Now that was defiantly a problem.

As I started to get closer Kestrel looked up from Mare and I could see her eyes had started to turn blood red. CRAP I need help!

"**ASH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GET HOME! NOW!" **

Before I knew it the world had gone black.

**Hehe sorry bout the cliff hanger I know someone in particular is going to love me for it hehe not mentioning any names (kinanbon x3) but I need to start explaining things again, I know I didn't really explain anything but there is a reason for it and you will understand soon I promise hehe.**

**So do what you guys do best and review your little hearts out let me know what you think truthfully.**

**THANKS AND MUCH LOVE 3 xx**


	11. WTF!

**Sorry it's been a while.**

Chapter 11.

Third person POV

Kestrel couldn't control how she was feeling, she felt such protectiveness of the frail female form that laid on the bed. Everyone was a threat to her well-being. Including the young man slumped on the floor as well as the two females next to him.

She couldn't believe that this young female who didn't want to change would have a huge effect on the person who she thought she was.

She could hear something outside but couldn't make any interest in the noises of the wildness, she had a feeling that this fragile female in transition needed to get out of this house as soon as possible. The darkness was beginning to creep into her and she needed to escape.

APOV (ash)

I began to run as fast as I could but it still didn't feel fast enough. Mare's in trouble, I can feel it.

Breaking into the clearing around the house the sisters shared together, he couldn't feel anything. No sound, no movement and certainly no feeling of Mare's being within the house.

Running up the stairs, I didn't know how but I knew which room to go into. What waited for me shocked me to my core.

**Sorry it's short I am thinking of a lot of things for this to develop into. I have a few different views.**

**Do your best job and review. PM if you have any ideas for how you think it should go I'll give a shout out to everyone xxx**


	12. the floor it sticks :S

**Hey guys and gals I know its been a while been a busy little bee :)**

**been loving all the reviews hope I can live up to it**

**Disclaimer: I dont own nightworld wooh is me :(**

APOV (ash)

What the hell is going on here?!

I stepped through the door to a room I have come to know as my own to find three slumped figures on the floor. Unable to tell who they were... I'm not that interested in whats happening there I am unable to see anything its like a darkness has crept in the room that's unnatural... its darker than my heart before I had met Mare... which was dark.

I can just make a figure out slightly in front of me... small woman like figure who reminds me of someone close to me.

As I try to move closer my feet suddenly feel my feet rooted to the floor as if I had started to become it.

My eyes start to slightly adjust to the darkness to see the bed and a fragile figure laying on it... I know instinctively that its Mare who is on that bed and my heart starts to constrict as the figure looms over her and I want to struggle against the hidden force I begin to start to see the figure... it's Kestrel WTF?! The world goes black

**I know its a cliffy but I will update soon it's just I needed ash in the story :) dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn hehe :) let us know if u have any ideas on the story let us know**

**Loving the reviews please do what u do best and let us know :D**


	13. the wake up call

**Hey guys and gals update time :)**

**as per usual I don't own night world but hey ho :( a girl can dream.**

**Chapter 13.**

Kestrel woke to find she was cold, slightly wet and had a massive headache.

"What the hell...!"

when she turned to look around at where she was she couldn't recognise it.

The area surrounding her looked like a field filled with corn,

"how the hell did I get here?!"

searching her pockets she retrieved her mobile phone and noticed the messages and missed calls all from Ash, Jade and Rowan, probably looking to find out where she was, starting to go through the messages on her voice mail she felt quite chipper until Ash's...

"KESTRAL I SWEAR IF YOU HARM A HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL GET A BIG FAT DIRRRRRTTTTY STAKE AND TOY WITH YOU HANG YOU IN THE CELLAR AND TORTURE YOU TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

Next message: (from Jade)

"Kes we are really worried bout you you did a u-turn last night what happened? where are you and mare? Are you both ok? (ash in the background) I SWEAR YOU HURT HER...(muffled noises) ok Kes gis a call as soooonnn as you get this! (Whispered) ash is doing his nut!"

She didn't need to listen to any more to realise what they were talking about all she remembered was checking on Mare through the night and nothing else, just a whisper on the breeze.

It sounded like a voice, sent a shiver down her spine and now she cant remember anything, not leaving Mare's room or even how she got in this field.

Picking her phone back up she tried to dial Mare's phone-straight to voicemail.

Looking around her she could make everything out, not that it helped all she could see was corn, the sun was out but she seemed entirely alone here, no sign of Mare anywhere, she tried to focus on the voice from the wind to see if she could remember... nothing. Looking at her phone for advice she rang the one person who was probably going to make her head hurt even more than it did right now.

"KEST WHERE THE HELL IS MARE? IS SHE OK? I SWEAR IF SHE'S HURT I WILL DO UNIMAGINABLE THINGS TO YOU?"

"Ash I dont know where I am... I dont know where mare is... I know how 'bad' you are and I know you mean your threats... but you know what im fine thanks for asking!"

"YOU THINK IM GOING TO ASK HOW YOU ARE WHEN YOU KIDNAPPED MY SOULMATE LAST NIGHT ATTACKED YOUR OWN FAMILY AND THEN DISAPPEARED LITTERALLY IN TO THIN AIR AND YOU THINK I AM INTERESTED IN HOW YOU FEEL...( something that sounded like someone being smacked in the side) OFFT... Jade I didnt deserve that I mean it she hurt Mare I will kill her!"

The phone seems to change hands and Jade soft voice comes over the line.

"Kes do you know where you are?!"

"NO im in some type of field I dont even know if im still in Briar Creek?!"

"i'm trying to help kest but I need to know is Mare anywhere near you?!"

"i litterally have just come to I dont know what happened last night?"

Jade sounded like she was hurting when she did a big sigh

"We dont know either hun but all we know is you turned psycho on us last night kept mothing some words or something then disappeared into thin air Ash aint even joking I came to, to you being there one second and you went in a blink with Mare in your arms... You really dont remember?!"

Something in the back of Kestrels mind was doing overtime to try and remember but all she kept hearing was a large buzzing like a million bees floating around in her head.

"I cant remember anything all I do remember is checking Mare then waking up I do think I heard a whisper on the wind but I thought it was just the old house making noises, I really cant remember anything im sooooo sorry for attacking you all.. Im going to go find Mare she must be here with me somewhere."

with that she shut her phone off before anyone could mention anything else, something had caught her attention. From the corner of her eye she saw a small figure in the distance walking towards her, she couldnt make out as the sun was shining bright behind the figure as the figure approached her she called out for them to tell her who they were.. no reply came but as the figure got closer she got the comfortable feeling with the figure like she knows them, she could start to make out who it was... It was Mare. Her eyes blazing bright red like the devil itself was looking through her eyes.

As she walked up to Kestrel she had a playful smile on her lips, bending down mare whispered "Sleep now young one you brought me the special one I needed for my collection."

**DUN DUN DUN sorry to leave it on a cliffy... aaaa who am I kidding I love cliffhangers but hey guys do what you do best and review PLEASE :D**


	14. The cabin in the woods

**Hey guys I know its been a while but been a busy little vamp :P**

**thanks for the reviews**

**special shout out to **KrystalINSANEGirl and roarofthebakeddragon this chapter is in your honours.

Chapter 14

Mare's POV

WTF?! I know I'm not anywhere near Briar Creek. I can feel the body in my arms that I shouldn't be able to carry.

Names, Faces, smells and sights come and go but I cant stop my own actions.

The damp smell around me, the feel of mud squelching beneath my bare feet.

I look down to see the face of the body im holding- it dawns on me I shouldn't be able to carry this person with this much ease.

My head pounding, I try to make sense of the whole situation.

I remember snippets of the night Kest walked into my room, I remember her eyes being bright red and I could hear the commotion as everyone we both cared about fighting to save me but from who im not sure.

I try to remember everything else but it seems like a blur of pictures in my mind- like looking into a kaleidoscope that's constantly moving.

"_sleep now young one you brought me the special one I needed for my collection."_

the last words I remember- what do they mean and why would I say them, they aren't my words.

As I start to process everything in my mind, I look up to see we have reached a small cabin in the middle of the woods that had begun a small way away.

As we step through the door, I notice on the chair is the body of a young woman, slumped like she had been knocked out. The cabin looked cold, hollow and empty except a small bed and the chair the girl was in.

As if working on command I put Kestrel on the bed and sit down on the floor next to her, then my thoughts then leave as excruciating pain rips through my head as if I was being ripped into two.

The girl on the chair starts to stir as my head begins to calm down, her eyes open wide and I can see the stark blue with gold wrapped throughout the iris. The pupil itself looked deep red as if it was bathed in blood.

She gets up off the chair and walks over to the box in the corner that I never noticed as I walked in and grasp a water bottle and downs the whole contents, grabs another and offers it to me.

As if knowing I was myself again I asked "Who are you?!" 

"I know you're scared right now but there is no need to be, I will never harm you, you are too valuable, but to make you more comfortable I'm Elodie Blackthorn, you don't know me but I know who you are and I know your soul mate"

"you know about soul-mates, YOU KNOW ASH?!"

"well of course I know ash, I know all the referns"

silence falls as the figure on the bed starts to move, please say Kestrel is waking, I need the support right now.

Kestrel sits up and looks in our direction relief floods her face as she spots me, her vision moves to the beautiful woman standing in front of me and I can tell the look of her face is pure disbelief

"MOTHER?!"

…...

**sorry about the shortness of this chapter at least you now know who's caused all the issues hehe I promise I will update soon I wont leave it soooo long**

**so do what you guys do best and review please**

**Thanks**

**xx**


End file.
